


【良堂】《大保镖》

by cheku00330



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheku00330/pseuds/cheku00330
Summary: *相声《大保镖》架空背景。*土匪头子良X假镖师堂。*一辆小破车。堂主双性预警。捆绑play半强迫预警。*假镖师走镖半路被一帮悍匪劫了，人也落贼窝里了。月黑风高杀人夜，荒郊野外小竹林，假镖师长得不赖，匪头子见色起意，一扯裤子发现卧槽流弊，然后把假镖师吊在树上玩了一通。结局看文吧。





	【良堂】《大保镖》

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER账号叫鹤鹤，欢迎关注，请多点赞推荐评论三连w

溟濛渫雨残荷夏，清凛凉风茂竹秋，夕阳西下，濡气轻岚，阴沉无光，鬼气森森。这荒山野岭本就人迹罕至，一近入夜更是个鸟不拉屎的地方，而该日黄昏却有人烟。走近一看，还渐有增势，语笑喧阗，人影散乱，勾肩搭背，载歌载舞。

一帮土匪在这深山竹林里歇脚，刨了个半大土坑，拾柴火起篝火，把之前猎到的一只野猪和几只山鸡烤了当下酒菜。一旁马车里码着几十个窝瓜，黄澄澄金灿灿，都被人开了瓢了，虚掩着的盖头儿下闪出几缕扎眼的光——这便是他们此行的战利品了，老大送谐号窝瓜镖，把哥几个乐得直不起腰来。他们未损一个兵未折一个将，仅举起刀枪棍棒挥了挥，没费多少力气就干了票大的，自然要好好庆祝一番。

野猪放血去毛，开膛破肚，架在细竹竿子上，已烤至两面焦黄，灿若金砖，朱如红糖。猪皮光可鉴人，琥珀色泽，遍地流油，香气四溢。把几个年轻点儿的小土匪馋得“咕咚咕咚”咽口水，眼珠子瞪得跟夜猫子似的，边搓手掌边问：“周……头儿呢？头儿哪儿去了？他咋还不回来呢？”

还在往野猪上刷油的刘老二伸手弹他一个脑瓜蹦儿，白他一眼：“周啥呢周？在外头儿没大没小的，小心着下回烤你！”

小土匪不吭声了，揣着袖子往旁边火前一蹲。入秋了，几场雨过后夜里渐冷，山风那么一吹还真有几分寒意。烤着篝火暖着手脚小土匪眼睛还是盯着野猪不放：“头儿咋还不回……他再不回来猪该烤糊了，肉老了不好吃了。”

“就知道吃！就知道吃！”刘老二抬起油津津的手削他脑门子，心里也不清楚，也很纳闷儿自家老大跑哪儿野去了，扭头问这会儿也凑过来假作烤火实则看猪的大泰哥，“大泰，你说头儿去哪儿了？”

“嗨！”大泰哥一甩手也蹲下了，仰头盯着猪，“还在后山头儿玩那个小镖师呢。”

刘老二一挑眉毛：“那个假镖师有啥可玩儿的，要么做掉就地儿埋了，要么捆上往河里一扔，反正他那个水货也搅不出什么大事来。”

“能咋玩啊？嘿你是没看见，那镖师仔细一瞧长得怪有味儿的，大眼睛双眼皮，皮肤白细，哭起来比女人还女人。”大泰哥一眯眼睛，满面红光，神情陶醉，鼻孔翕张，也不知是因为想到了镖师的姿色还是闻见了野猪的喷香，“小鼻子小嘴儿小圆脸儿的，哎呦呦呦呦……”

刘老二蹬他一脚：“你快别在我这儿发腻啊，我鸡皮疙瘩都掉一地了。也不知道你是说人呢还是说猪呢。”

大泰哥爬起来拍拍手里灰，碍于对方掌握着晚饭的去向不好跟他闹，哼了一声啐他一口：“干你老母，你才日猪呢，呸。”

刘老二不理他，也暗自回味一遍适才捆那假镖师的情形。白白净净水粉画似的个人，手腕子细胳膊细小腰也细，三脚猫的功夫耍刀跟跳舞似的，也不知咋想的敢假装镖师，运这么好几车窝瓜镖。翻腾两三下就被捉住了，哭哭啼啼地举着双手被吊在大榕树上，靠着树干扑腾腿儿。土匪们就围在树底下笑他，然后散了，只有他们头儿挠挠小卷毛在下头一直看，笑得不怀好意，还上去抓小镖师圆滚滚的肉臀。

那人的身形面貌逐渐清晰了，刘老二略一点点头，想，是挺标志的，要是个大姑娘那老大才算有的玩哩。

大泰哥眼神奇怪地看着他。

“干啥？猪还没熟透呢。”刘老二回神。

“你可别动歪心思啊，”大泰哥告诉他，“再好看也是个带把的。”

“带把的怎么了？横竖不是插？你不说好看嘛，万一头儿玩完了还给咱弟兄们呢。”刘老二嘿嘿一乐，刷油刷得更起劲，“平日里纪律还挺严，头儿性子又冷，还以为他憋着要出家，没想到喜欢这长相儿的，公母都不挑……”

大泰哥重新蹲在火堆前，抻着脖子：“我也不挑公母，这猪怎么还没烤好……”

“烤好了，吃吧！给头儿留个腿就得！”

“好嘞！”

后山头背风的大榕树下，孟鹤堂被吊在最低的那根粗壮的枝干上。这土匪真是绑人行家，深知怎么吊折磨人，距离把握得刚刚好，并不算高，却仍双脚悬空。他使劲蹬腿、脚尖绷直了快抽筋了才能将将点一点地，正好消耗他的力气。此时孟鹤堂已经筋疲力竭，满头大汗地瞅着面前皮笑肉不笑的土匪头子欲哭无泪，浑身哆嗦，活脱脱一待宰羔羊。

他悔呀，悔得肠子都青了，千不该万不该为了贪财冒充镖师。他本是附近城里食品铺子老板的一学徒，和一老哥跟着师傅做冰糖葫芦。闲暇时喜欢与老哥一起到茶馆里热闹。那茶馆说书的老先生说得一嘴好故事，全是江湖镖师的传奇趣闻，哥俩听得入迷了，嘴上也学了两口，戏谑着把自己个儿做冰糖葫芦的东西编进去，嘻嘻哈哈弄了几句口诀，念在嘴里玩。那日二人出门买红果，回去的路上无聊拾了两木棍比划着玩，还哼哈着什么“穿果剑”什么“轮刮眼眶”，正玩得高兴，被暗巷里两个汉子堵住了，连连“请”进了县令府。  
从后门进去的。

稀里糊涂入了座才知道是被误认为是县令请的镖师，要走镖去京城，还指定要走贼人最多、最凶险的东路镖，只因为最隐蔽。孟鹤堂一听懂赶紧反应过来想解释，被老哥一把按住。孟鹤堂一抬头看到老哥听着县令所说的丰厚的报酬吞口水，眼都看直了，张口就答应。

验了镖回到家孟鹤堂才怯生生发问。

“哥哥，那么多黄金藏在窝瓜里，怕不是行贿吧……”

“闭嘴！白给的钱你不要？”

“可是、可是咱也不会功夫，走东路再丢了命可咋办？”

“你傻呀，不被人发现送到京城就好了，谁说必须走东路了？”

夜深人静，老哥在烛光里笑得像只黄鼠狼。孟鹤堂疑惑不解。

不过老哥的计谋倒还是可以的。他们走的是附近荒山上的一条隐蔽的小路，正好绕过东路去京城。那座荒山久废无人去，山上的小路是他们哥俩到山上玩乱跑时发现的，没有告会其他人知道，正好用来走镖。路上孟鹤堂一直在夸他老哥，把他老哥夸得飘飘欲仙，满脑子都是荣华富贵。

然而事实证明，天上从不掉馅饼，天上掉下的只有雷。

周九良是个土匪，还是个土匪头子，年纪不大，能耐不小，二十几岁带着兄弟们占山为王，吃香的喝辣的。虽说是土匪，但是个“良”匪，除暴安良、行侠仗义的好事儿做过不少，邻里之间也算有点儿小名气。本来倒卖军火的生意做的不错，近来得知一消息，说附近县令为谋高职往京城官宦人家里送金子。周九良想这是个替天行道、劫富济贫的好事啊，带着弟兄们抄家伙就去了，在东路蹲守了大半天也没见着可疑人物，只得放弃。顺着老早之前在荒山上开辟的隐蔽小道打道回府，没想到迎面就撞见两个人带着几车窝瓜。

“你们在运什么？”周九良穿着缎面绣流云团纹的马褂，没系扣，潇洒地露出里头雪白的衣襟，下身干练的麻布裤子，颇为低调奢华。他笑着问孟鹤堂哥俩，合扇敲着断掌，身后乌泱泱聚过来一群土匪虎视眈眈。

在土匪明晃晃的大刀下，孟鹤堂他老哥早吓傻了，孟鹤堂自己也是寒毛直立，结结巴巴道：“窝……窝瓜……”

没想到有着一头软蓬蓬的小卷毛的土匪头子咧嘴一笑露出一口小白牙，讲出的话却是凶狠：“放你娘的屁！这么多人偷偷摸摸运几车大窝瓜？唬谁呀！”

周九良敛笑而张目圆睁，凶相毕露，此时之前那个奶声奶气笑眯眯的年轻小伙子已荡然无存，即化为一只狼崽儿，尖牙抵咽喉，利爪指后腚。倏一展扇，厉声而嚷，摇头晃脑，面色不更：“呔！此山是我开，此树是我栽，要想过此路，留下买路财！来啊小的们，给我把他们的‘窝瓜镖’拿下！”

众土匪闻声顿时鼎沸而起，吆五喝六、蜂拥而上，十八般武艺，十八面威风，来势汹汹、不可抵挡。见着阵势，车夫们全鬼叫着抱头鼠窜，孟鹤堂腿都吓软了，他老哥更是魂飞魄散，虎躯震抖，后一撅腚——拉了。

孟鹤堂翻着白眼干呕好几声，也把土匪恶心得不行，不敢靠近。一时间气氛凝固，孟鹤堂那老哥也是急中生贼、贼中生智，窜稀不要紧，行动还利索，见缝插针，脚底抹油，撇下孟鹤堂溜之大吉。

虽然孟鹤堂也不指望他这异父异母、非亲非故的老哥能舍命救他什么，但被这么干脆利落地舍弃孟鹤堂心里还是有点儿难过的。不过他很快就更难过了。老哥一跑，土匪将矛头全指向了孟鹤堂，里三层外三层、水泄不通地把孟鹤堂围困起来，让孟鹤堂叫天天不应，叫地地不灵。

周九良是正经拜过师父学过功夫的，两三眼已经看出来他哥俩是假的，便玩味着看这小镖师困兽犹斗的滑稽模样。没想到这小镖师还有两三下子，扎起黑色大褂下摆，露出黑色水裤，大喝一声拔出单刀使了一套花拳绣腿，嘴里还念念有词，刀刀不离自己脖子，把土匪们看得一愣一愣的。电光火石之间，只见那小镖师甩刀叫道：“夜战八方藏刀式！”刀锋直抹脖子，要不是一不小心用了刀背，早就血洒竹林、一命呜呼了。

一趟看下来把周九良和他小弟笑得快要肚子疼，接着在周九良抬手一声令下，土匪们冲上去麻利地把孟鹤堂绑了起来吊在了树上，玩笑一会儿，便去吃晚饭了。

“头儿你不走？”

“你们先吃吧，不必等我。”

周九良看着小镖师哭丧个脸，眨着圆圆的杏眼像只小兔子似地扑腾腿儿想着地，身段纤细玲珑，手脚矫健灵活，既娇俏又可爱，没由来地心里一动，色心便起。

来到小镖师面前，周九良伸手抓住他挺翘的屁股，在充满弹性的软肉上捏了好几把，把小镖师吓得一呆，更像傻眼兔子了。

然后他耷拉眼眉，露出楚楚可怜的大眼睛，也没劲儿折腾了，本来梳得规整的分头也垂下来半边刘海，整个人被吊着垂下来成一条身，凄凄怨怨地求周九良：“大哥，东西你都拿走，行行好，放过我吧。我真一穷二白，你们绑了我也没人会来赎我的。”

“不绑你，不绑你，”周九良掐了一把手底臀尖，又顺着臀缝去摸后腰，当真是肤质细腻、如凝羊脂，不由得口舌生津、喉咙干渴，“你给我玩一玩，我就放过你。”

“什么？！”小镖师被这土匪惊世骇俗的流氓想法吓得心脏都快骤停了。

略一停顿，似是想起了什么，小圆脸腾地通红，往下更是红彤彤的一片，从眼眶红到脖根。瞳仁颤动，目呲欲裂，牙关打战，嘴唇翕动，看上去无比激动。

“不行不行不行！”小镖师左右摇头连说三个“不行”，不知自哪里来的力气把双腿缠得跟麻花辫一样，就差打个结儿了。

“你听话，让我舒服舒服我就不杀你，放你走怎么样？”

那小镖师还是死命摇头，像支疯了的拨浪鼓，方才被拿绳子绑住吊上树都没有这种誓死不从、宁死不屈的架势。周九良想不通为啥方才还柔柔懦懦的人怎么忽然变了副性格，按理说应该为死里逃生而庆幸才对。小镖师看起来像是个贪生怕死的人，受辱保命算不上什么，都是大老爷们也不存在什么贞不贞洁，不懂他拒绝个啥。

不过对方越是这样反抗他越兴奋，周九良舔舔猫儿唇，铁了心是要肏这个长着漂亮脸蛋的小镖师的。两只断掌力能断铁似地掰开了小镖师的两条细腿，伸手就抓住了小镖师的裤腰。

小镖师的脸红了又白了，白了又红，情急之下殊死一搏抬腿踢去，还被土匪头子夹在腋下动弹不得。大脑空白的时候，被这小卷毛抓着裤腰带扯掉了裤子，鞋袜也失去了踪影。

丢了裤子孟鹤堂啼泣三声，两条大白腿瞬间又交缠成两只大白蟒。周九良睁大眼打量陈列眼前常年不见光的胴体，白如雪花膏，嫩如豆腐脑，加之黑大褂的对比更加鲜明，还能看见之前上手掐出来的红印子，比之女人也毫不逊色，连雄性的家伙都格外粉嫩精致，实在秀色可餐。周九良这会子也不管孟鹤堂如何挣扎了，从他腿缝中间插进手掌，要走他后门。

这一摸周九良终于明白了孟鹤堂为何突然情绪大变。越过娇滴滴的玉茎和小巧的珠囊，那本该布满皱褶会阴却意外平坦，再一探，指尖微湿，触感滑嫩，便后知后觉、幡然醒悟，此处竟是绽了花出来！

孟鹤堂面颊赤如红梅，惊恐万分，胸脯起伏，大口喘气。这次换周九良出了神发了呆，手指下意识往花穴里一钻，垂涎三尺的肉瓣立刻把他的指尖往里吃，仿佛蚌蛤那种软体动物的内部般，受了刺激一下一下地收缩着。周九良一不做二不休又摁上前边开缝处的花蒂，耳边顿时响起嘤咛，那叫一个酥媚入骨。

“没想到啊小师傅……您还身怀这等绝技呢？”周九良不知廉耻地拿话臊着小镖师。两眼冒精光，笑得凤眼成线，痞气十足，尽显轻狂。

孟鹤堂不禁逗，脸跟被烙过了似的烫。土匪头子冷不丁戳破了他隐藏许久的秘密更是叫他无地自容。几近崩溃下他无可奈何地再次安静下来，以挂在树上跟只被提起耳朵抓起来的兔子一样的惨状博取土匪的同情怜悯，颤声道：“大哥，求求你了，放了我吧……”

“听话啊听话，我活这么大还没见过你这样长的呢。世间之大无奇不有啊。”周九良好奇着，硬着鸡巴好奇，诱哄着小镖师，“来来来，把腿打开，给老子好好看看。”

被逼无奈之下，孟鹤堂只好扭扭捏捏弯曲膝盖张大腿，敞开了给流氓土匪看自己的股间。他身前大褂的衣摆扎在腰间，后摆垂落，像只小燕子。

好一片春色啊！周九良感叹道，悄悄抹抹鼻子，幸好没流鼻血。伸手啪啪拍小镖师的光腚和大腿内侧，看紧实的肉浪在纤细的形容上波动，心里非常愉悦。

小镖师在他羞辱似地拍打里瑟瑟发抖，低着头不敢看他，咬着下唇禁闭双眼一副坚忍的模样，等着周九良发落。周九良歪着头越看越喜欢，恨不得即刻揣兜里带走，手爪子也不老实地一下打在了小镖师的花穴上，巴掌声和着水声。

“哎呦～”一声呻吟如小画眉鸟转着圈一般翩跹飞进周九良耳朵里，钻进他心窝里去了。

“我问问啊，你用这儿撒尿吗？”

“不用……”小镖师声音小得跟蚊子嗡嗡似的。

“那别人知道吗？”

“只有我爹娘知道。”

周九良心里暗喜，真好，还是片处女地，哦不，处子地？

“介地真跟女的似的么？也能干事，也能生孩子？”

小镖师皱着脸连尖尖的小鼻子头都红了，一张嘴都是哭腔：“我不知道，我没用过……”

周九良看得心软，没忍住抬手给他擦了眼泪：“行了行了，你还哭啥？”

“我胳膊疼……”

周九良走过去把住他大腿，把他略抬起来，让他隔着衣服面对面坐在自己腰胯上，缓解了绳子吊着的劲头。

感觉到土匪好像硬了，小镖师脸更红了。

“你叫啥名儿啊？”

小镖师稍微弯了弯手臂，呢喃道：“孟鹤堂。”

“白鹤亮翅的鹤，仪表堂堂的堂？”

孟鹤堂点点头。

周九良又笑了，这回笑得比较温柔，孟鹤堂才注意到他很年轻，长得也周正。

“你真好看。”周九良真情实意地夸他。

孟鹤堂不知道怎么回应他，脸还是红，这回红得比较自然。

“这样吧，你也别回去了。你们没走好镖，那县令又是行贿，指定不会放过你们。你还是跟我回山头吧，我那山头可好了，寨子也舒服，比这荒山好多了！什么都有。”周九良咂咂嘴，“我娶你当压寨夫人，好不好？”

孟鹤堂如梦方醒，如遭雷霆，一夹腿才发现无路可退，身下狼崽子长枪坚硬，石头似的顶着他的腿根。

“不不不不不，我是男的，我不能……”

还没等他拒绝完，周九良已将手从背后重新伸到他身下花穴，大大咧咧地捅了进去。

“哦！啊～”

孟鹤堂那处向来是藏着掖着自己都从来没触碰过的，更别说被这样子搞了，霎时又疼又麻，挺腰翘臀，腿用力就把周九良夹紧了，下头花穴也夹紧了。

周九良更来劲儿，配合着另一只手饶有技巧地抚慰孟鹤堂身前勃起的性器以松懈他的心里设防，大拇指搓花蒂，后三指咕叽咕叽抽插着慢慢深入沃地，直肏得孟鹤堂呻吟不断。那花穴哗啦啦地流水，对着他的手指又嘬又咬，感受性特别好，堪称名器了。

三根手指进出自如，周九良没给孟鹤堂多说话的机会，把小镖师身形摆正准备好一个比较舒服的姿势，再把小镖师两只腿往臂弯处固定好，最后把自己的裤裆一拽，亮出家伙就往花穴里肏。

“以后记好啦，你爷们儿叫周九良。一言九鼎的九，天真善良的良，良辰好景的良。”

话音刚落生龙活虎一铁棍子似的家伙就钻进了娇嫩花穴，一直没至根部，阴茎头顶住子宫口，子孙袋撞在菊穴上。处子穴温暖紧致，弹性十足，紧紧地包裹着粗大坚硬的阳具，还按摩般地抽搐着，把周九良舒爽得不行，情不自禁地把自己镶在里面搅和两下。这可苦了孟鹤堂，生生给破了处子身，穴道也是第一次挨肏就这么粗鲁，如撕裂一般，一瞬疼得前头的小兄弟都软了，张着嘴失了声。

周九良伸手在两人连接处揩了一把，见手指上一抹血迹，乐了，这小镖师果真没说谎。

什么天真善良什么良辰好景，我看是散尽天良！疼死我了！孟鹤堂泪流满面，手还被吊着也没法儿擦，心里把周九良祖坟都骂起火了，好不容易发出声音，张口却只有娇喘：“啊～”

周九良伸出舌头像狸猫那样舔去孟鹤堂的眼泪，然后吻上对方的嘴唇，稍微把嘴张大些就把那柔软唇肉都卷进自己口中细磨，趁着他叫唤又把舌头伸进去肆虐。孟鹤堂被他逼着吞了好几口口水，虽然没有什么味道却仍然委屈地呜呜叫。

这小镖师吊在树干上，被架着双腿肏，整个一人为刀俎我为鱼肉、人为棍棒我为面团的荏弱姿态。周九良又不多加怜悯，肏干痛快，大刀阔斧，直顶得孟鹤堂如至马上、如逐浪头，背后的大褂布面都要被粗糙的树皮磨破了。

孟鹤堂人生前二十余年哪受过这等凌辱，攥着绑在自己手里的麻绳，号啕大哭，两股战战，随着那卷毛土匪头子的一扑一退如狼似虎，凄厉哭声中隐隐约约略带一丝甜蜜。

这来自花穴的甜蜜啊，自周九良身下硕大钻到花穴深处一紧致小口，便泛滥成灾了，直激起孟鹤堂腰筋酸软、双腿酥麻，打了个哭嗝仰头吟哦，蹙起的眉间渐有爽朗之意。周九良见状，抿唇嗤笑一声，双掌掐紧两团雪丘，尽情蹂躏，胯下小动细蹭，峥嵘的肉皮折磨着脆弱敏感的花蒂。孟鹤堂之前的哭声便变了，哀哀戚戚，娇娇滴滴，如百灵醉春、杜鹃饮酒。

周九良见他感觉好了，心里也高兴，劝道：“反正你也跑不了，干脆就从我吧，就算从‘良’了～”

“你是土匪……哼啊……从、嗯、从哪门子良……啊啊……”孟鹤堂樱桃口叫春叫得都合不上直流口水，却还是嘴硬，不顾身下的淫液已经湿了土匪一裤裆。

周九良快动十余下，砰砰砰肏得孟鹤堂沙哑的声音拔了个高，掐住他的下巴：“从不从我？”

孟鹤堂服软了，哭道：“从你、从你，慢点嗯……”

两人均得趣了，但孟鹤堂还是边叫边哭，两手被吊在上头晃荡，任人宰割的模样还是惨得不行。周九良在舒畅之余紧盯着这小镖师皱成一团的芙蓉面，当真是碎鬓如藻，星眸流辉，眼扉飞霞，两颧珠润，琼鼻晶莹……什么晶莹？周九良伸手一揩，好家伙这哭得一脸大鼻涕呀赶紧抹树干上，再回首看去却情不自已，满腹柔肠，将对方两条玉腿缠在腰杆，俯身吮他的花唇。

“你都从了我了，还哭什么呀？”

孟鹤堂脑子都被肏成一锅浆糊了，哼哼唧唧：“疼……难受……”

“难受？你这下面可不是什么说的呀！咬我咬得死紧，吸着我不让我走呢！”周九良坏心眼继续臊着小镖师，身下动作还是放轻柔了些，但仍然是大开大合，一下一下都肏在花心上。渐渐地，水声更大了，滋滋滑腻。

孟鹤堂半阖双眼，咬住下唇，花蒂肿大，宫口紧缩，弓着腰迎来一个小高潮，而后把气倒匀，却还是被周九良不停肏干的动作撞乱。

“呜呜……手疼……大哥呜呜呜……我从你，我从你，你把我解开好不好，我手疼……”孟鹤堂挣动两下，着急地叫道。

毕竟是要做自己媳妇儿的，玩归玩，闹归闹，周九良还是心疼媳妇儿的好爷们儿。周九良暂停一下，把孟鹤堂抵在树上，直腰去看他手。只见两只白腕子破了点儿皮，红了，但没流血，于是把他大褂儿袖子从绳套里头往上拽拽，隔开皮肤和麻绳，再将袖口塞他手心里抓好了，重新架起小镖师的两条细腿继续肏。

“不成，万一你要挠我呢？”周九良笑嘻嘻地又亲他，“听话，再忍忍，绑着肏多刺激啊，是不是～”

孟鹤堂没话了，生无可恋任他胡来，整个后山头所有的竹子都听见了他甜腻的呻吟。

人长得好看，性子还可爱，叫得也好听，穴儿更好肏，周九良一边快活一边在孟鹤堂脸颊上脖子上乱亲，满嘴跑火车：“你喜欢穿大褂儿是不是，是不是？回头我给你多做几身……你适合穿嫩一点儿的颜色，哦，我的小公子，我的小娇娘～”

最后一下大撞在孟鹤堂绯红的股间，孟鹤堂拧身一个抽搐，射了出来。

“啊！我不行了！我要去了！”射完之后，一种孟鹤堂从未体验过的快感沿着脊背爬上头脑，一路蔓延并且麻痹了四肢。他忍不住乱喊乱叫，手臂绷紧，腰肢劲弹，臀胯扭动。周九良大概猜到了是怎么一回事，赶紧抽出再用力捅进最深处播种——

“啊——”孟鹤堂仰着头双眸失神地瘫软了身子，射过的性器又吐出几淌水儿，花穴蠕动着，从所含的逐渐软下的阳具周围涌出热流。

周九良长长呼出一口气，吮吻孟鹤堂好不容易消停下来的温热的唇舌，然后凑到他颈侧跟他咬耳朵。

“你跟我回山头吧，我会待你好的。”

土匪头子难得温情脉脉、真诚无比，然而对方却已经累得睁不开眼，只是含含糊糊点点头，任由周九良给他解了绑，把他打横抱起往回走。孟鹤堂实在困得不行，不管三七二十一，抱着罪魁祸首的脖子就睡了。

土匪们吃饱喝足，置好火把，驾驭马车，姗姗而返。大泰哥坐在车后面剔牙，刘老二手持马鞭驾车，还未行几步，便见周九良意气风发闪身上了车，怀里还抱着一个用丝锦斗篷裹着的一人长的东西。

刘老二略斜身一看，只见那斗篷里裹着个精灵似的人物，睡得正酣，粉团子似的脸蛋红扑扑的，大概是因为夜间寒冷所以伸出胳膊牢牢搂着周九良的脖子索取他怀里的温暖，搂得那么紧，生怕他松开自己一样。

刘老二笑着调侃：“这么着？还带回去慢慢玩啊？”

周九良也笑：“那倒不全是，我指着他给我生儿子呢。”

刘老二惊讶：“原来是个女的呀？”

周九良没说是也没说不是，只是笑，开口语气倒是格外郑重：“往后他就是你们大嫂了。”

“得嘞，您说是啥就是啥，谁让您是头儿呢？”刘老二不以为意，专心赶自己的车。

周九良抱着孟鹤堂美滋滋地坐在马车里，尽量抱得稳当一点儿不打扰他睡觉，掖了掖衣角把人捂得严严实实地怕他着凉，低下头小心翼翼在他额头上亲了一口。

嗯，一股山楂果的酸甜味儿。

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER账号叫鹤鹤，欢迎关注，请多点赞推荐评论三连w


End file.
